Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and many other information. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on the manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number, level, etc.
One important design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. One aspect to consider when designing an instrument cluster gauge is to provide numbers and other indicia that may be easily viewed by the operator. Typically an instrument cluster gauge is illuminated by a light source such as a light bulb or light emitting diode (LED) as examples.